


a christmas memory

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Dream walks down the hand-made wooden path, watching his friends celebrate the holiday spirit. His lover, George, catches up to him - a mistletoe kiss ensues.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	a christmas memory

**Author's Note:**

> look i did something christmas-y and decided to ignore my severe trauma related to christmas are you fucking happy tumblr anon
> 
> please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.

Dream isn’t the biggest fan of Christmas.

Not to say he hates it - no, it’s far from that actually. He still likes putting up a Christmas tree and wrapping up presents and setting out cookies for Santa Claus. It’s an enjoyable holiday, watching everyone brighten up during the seemingly magical holiday spirit going around. The rest of his friend’s have been busy with the usual activities as well - snowball fights, secret santa - hunting down the actual santa and begging him to take them all off the naughty list - hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows. 

  
  
He’s more of a halloween type guy. Watching the fear in everyone’s eyes Halloween night, knowing that none of them are truly ever safe when he’s on, the power that he gains - it’s just so  _ addicting _ . Although this year they had bigger problems to worry about - since Herobrine decided to make an appearance. 

  
  
Walking down the wooden pathway, he watches as Fundy continues to spread Christmas spirit with Nihachu, scattering up walls with ease and dropping presents into chimneys. 

“How do you do that?” Niki questions, as she watches him climb up the wall as if there were imaginary steps placed there. 

  
  
“Magic. You just don’t have enough Christmas spirit.” Fundy states.

Tommy is doing the exact opposite, running off with people’s gifts like the little Grinch he is. 

“MY PRESENTS NOW, BITCH!” He screams. He did allow Tommy a visa back for Christmas, after all.

“Tommy! What if we get put on the naughty list again?” Tubbo questions. 

  
  
“We’re killing Santa, remember?” Ranboo tells them. “Don’t worry about the list, worry about whether or not we’re going to make it out alive!”

  
  
Tubbo is busy helping Tommy, just like old times, with Ranboo making sure that they don’t do anything foolish. Ponk, Awesomedude and Punz seem to be building an ice castle together in the distance. Ghostbur is helping Philza make hot chocolate for everyone in Dream’s land. 

“If I drink the hot chocolate, will I melt?” Ghostbur questions. 

  
  
Phil laughs at his dead son. “No, I don’t think you’ll be able to consume it in general. It’ll just enter your body and come out the other way.” 

That reminds him - he’s supposed to be meeting in Carson’s land soon for one huge Christmas party together. This year was bound to be one of the biggest ones in history, with the newer and older generations of ‘gifted’ meeting together in one place. 

  
  
Walking past Karl’s house, he can see Sapnap cuddled up with Karl and Quackity besides him, looking happy and content where he is. He passes a small wave, and gets a soft smile from his best friend in return. 

  
  
“What are you smiling at?” A voice besides him questions. He doesn’t bother to turn around, just continues to walk as the other person stands besides him. Pale fingers intertwined with his gloved hands, and he puts his hand into his pocket so that their fingers wouldn’t catch frostbite. 

  
  
“It’s Christmas.” Dream responds after a moment. “I think that’s a good enough reason to smile, don’t you think?” 

  
  
“Mhm. That’s a very good reason to smile.” The voice responds. 

  
  
They continue to walk the path, watching Hbomb and Jack Manifold bring snowmen to life. There’s distant shouts of Skeppy doing his usual banter with Bad, shooting fireworks off into the sky with the promise to kill Santa. 

“Skeppy - no! No means no! Think of the children!” Bad pleads. 

  
  
“No! Fuck Santa - he gave me coal three years in a row!” Skeppy screams. “He deserves death!” 

Alyssa and Callahan are simply vibing in the snow, carving out an ice sculpture. It’s unclear at the moment what the sculpture itself is supposed to be about, but from the way Captain Puffy has Friend in her hands - it’s probably the sheep. 

  
  
“Y’know, there’s another reason why I’m smiling.” 

  
  
Dream looks down at George. “Oh?” 

  
  
“Yeah. And it’s a very good reason, too.” George replies. “I got a tall, emerald eye man with stars scattered on his face like freckles, with soft locks of blonde hair that could rival goldilocks, and a very mischievous yet charming personality.” 

  
  
“Too bad he doesn’t have a fat ass like I do.” Dream jokes, and George scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

He pushes his hand into his pocket, pulling out a mistletoe and standing on his tiptoes to hold it above their heads. “Now hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind.” 

  
  
“So impatient.” Dream chuckles, before dipping his head and capturing the other man's lips.

* * *

“Ew!” Techno looks at the couple from a distance. “They’re kissing, chat. That’s gross.”    
  


The voices in his mind agree with him, a few coos here and there. One of the voices whispers to burn the Christmas tree, and he grins widely at the idea.  
  


"Yeah...fuck Christmas. Never liked it either - let's burn all the presents while we're at it." 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments i do look forward too <3


End file.
